powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Loafer
Loafer 'is a summer-themed monster who is one of Sledge's outlaws serving Heckyl and the twin brother of Leisure. Character History Loafer was first seen on Sledge Ship when his twin sister Leisure fired her Vacation Beam at the Earth, causing everyone to act lazy and wanting to go on vacation, with the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers being effected by it, Heckyl angry thinks that Loafer did this, but he said it was not him and said that it was his sister Leisure, for which Wrench said that he's telling the truth, Heckyl was most impressed and was far more impressed when Loafer said that Monsters are immune to it, which gives him an idea, he send Loafer and Fury to attack the now relax Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers to get their Energems, but they were interrupted by Poisandra and Curio, who are also trying to get the Rangers' Energems, after a small pep talk Fury attempted to take the Gold Ranger's Energem, but he missed and gets kicked by the Gold Ranger, Loafer attempted to help out by firing his energy laser at the Green Ranger, but the formal only said "''Cool.", he later encounters the Blue Ranger with Fury and Poisandra, the Blue Ranger morpher and fired his Dino Charge Blaster at Fury and Poisandra, but Loafer blocked the shoots, grab one of the energy blasts and fire it back at the Blue Ranger, after a long battle Fury joined in and throw a beach ball at the Ranger, the Blue Ranger was outmatched, but luckily the Red, Pink, Green, Black and Gold Rangers came in and morphed for a "Dino Super Charge Vacation", unfortunately it was because Loafer setted up a shop for grass skirt and flower bands for a hula-hula, the Blue Ranger then takes on Loafer himself, he had the upper hand at first, but Fury comes in and attacks the Ranger, he was outmatch once again, but lucky the Purple Ranger has successful manages to destroy Leisure with the Plesio Charge Megazord and used the lens used by Koda's Grandfather to reflect the sun's ray on the Rangers, changing them back normal, with six Rangers on the battle, Fury runs off, leaving Loafer to fight the Rangers by himself and angrily wanting to get revenge on the Rangers for destroying his sister, with Poisandra and Curio holding on to him, the three try to escape, but the Rangers cornered them, Poisandra summons an army of Vivixs to aid them while they attack the Rangers, but both Poisandra and Curio runs away after realizing that the Vaction that the Rangers had made them stronger, leaving Loafer by himself to fight the Rangers, the Blue Ranger overpowers the monster and hold him down, allowing the Red Ranger to become the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger: Ankylo-Pacha Formation to ambush the monster, with theT-Rex Super Charge Ranger: Ankylo-Pacha Formation's T-Rex Super Charge, Blast Final Strike, Loafer was destroyed for good. Personality Compared to his sister, Loafer is much more relaxed. While shown to be a capable fighter, he prefers to goof off and relax, but he is shown loyalty to Heckyl and is shown to care for his sister. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''According to the Blue Ranger, Loafer posses far greater strength then his sister Leisure. * '''Durability: '''Loafer has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Blue Ranger's Dino Morpher Blast. * '''Energy Deflection: '''Loafer can catch an up coming energy-based attack of his enemies, make is stronger, and then fire it back. Arsenal * '''Right Crab Claw: '''Being a crab-like monster, Loafer posses a crab claw on his right arm for combat. ** '''Energy Laser: '''Loafer can fire a red, orange colored energy lasers from his right claw. * '''Left Ice Cream Cone Drill Arm: '''On Loafer's left arm is an ice cream cone-like drill arm for which he can also use in combat. * '''Beach Ball: '''Loafer posses a beach ball for which he can throw it at his enemies with great force, when hit on contact it will explode. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Loafer is voiced by Aaron Ward. Notes *In Kyoryuger, Loafer/Leisure (they're one monster in sentai) is part of a group of monsters called Attacking Group of the Four Seasons. They represent summer, while 'Smokescreen represents spring, Half-bake represents autumn, and Heximas represents winter. *Loafer is the fourth and final monster that does not get enlarged by the Magna Beam and engage in a Megazord battle, the first being G-BO, the second being Hunter, and the third being Scumlaw. *In the Japanese version, Loafer and Leisure are in fact a single monster with the ability to create a solid illusion of itself to keep the Kyoryugers distracted. See Also *Leisure, his twin sister. References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights